Ladies' Man
by erosion
Summary: Kagome is auditioned to be in the cycle of 'Tokyo's Next Top Model'. All the judges love her, except for that Sesshomaru. Kagome makes the cut and is now on TNTM. Will she be able to convince Sesshomaru that she is the next winner ? Full Summary Inside.


**Ladies' Man**

_Sesshomaru is one of the judges for a cycle of what seems to be "Tokyo's Next Top Model". He had burning hatred towards the yet so clumsy model, Kagome and despised her style from Day 1. Kagome had amazing comments from all judges, but Sesshomaru. Can she convince him that she will be the next winner ? And once she does, what can she do about his feelings towards her when her love is directed to Inuyasha ?_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Rating: Teen for 'bad' and offensive language and some mature scenes.

Author's note: I will not tolerate flames towards my story. Construtive critism only. If you don't like it, don't say anything. Reminder, I am but in grade seven, and so my vocabulary isn't going to be taken from a university vocabulary book. Just remember that. : ) The idea is like 'America's Next Top Model' / 'American Idol' (well Sesshomaru's character reminds me of Simon.. lmao) Okay, the judges Ayumi Hamazaki and Koda Kumi are J-Pop singers, but the record, if you wanted to know. Okay that's about it. Enjoy the story !

Story Format: In First-Person (Kagome)

Kagome: 19 years old.

READ & REVIEW

---------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1** - Auditions

"Kagome Higurashi. K-A-G-O-M-E. Last name Higurashi."

There I was. As confident as I ever was as I read my name out to the judges to notate. At the judging table sat two men, two women. The first judge was of course, the famous and world known Ayumi Hamazaki. Her silky, brown, radiant hair and her curled, sparkling brown lashes wavered as she blinked with a smile that shone across her tan, soft skin. Second was Koda Kumi. The female judges seemed to have been close and sticked together like glue. Her hair was cut to a mediocre length and was straight from the roots to ends. Her emsemble was put together very nicely, in a cute fetch style. The next judge was a man of strength, Inuyasha. His hair was long and silvery, and was lengthened to a slight above his knees. His odd styled yet silky red kimono striked an effect to him as a historical japanese warrior. His canine fangs were long, and showed slightly through his lips. I eyed over to the last judge. The hottest, Sesshomaru. His ensemble was heroic and handsome. His sexy, well-built chest looked very hot with the tight short-sleeve that he wore. His hair, silvery and long, and his entrancing amber-grey eyes.

Suddenly I heard a stomp as I looked up. Sesshomaru's hair twinkled as his eyes hypnotically peered at me as his lips finally opened and his tongue rolled out the words, "Okay. Begin with a sexy pose."

I did as so, striking a pose on the silver metal chair that stood in front of me. I glared my eyes to the audience, also known as the judges as they jotted down notes. Some nodding and smiling, some shaking their head and tapping their pens.

As they all looked forward, it was time to begin my next evaluation. Ayumi Hamazaki smiled as she leaned her chin on her two hands, "Next, I think we'd like to see your walk."

I nodded as I breathed in, deep into my diaphram and let out a big nervous breath as Inuyasha began to chuckle.

I turned to Inuyasha with a puzzled face, _what'd I do ?_

"You seem nervous. Don't worry. Well, continue." Inuyasha smirked as he leaned his head on his arm.

I smiled as I put one hand to my waist as I started my walk down the small audition stage. My walk was casual, and a bit shaky, I had to admit.

As I reached the end of the stage, I accidently tripped due to my high heels bending as I slightly bent my ankle. I got back up nervously as I struck a pose, and stood still once more as the judges began to jot down more notes. The judges were smiling, and seemed to like my walk (Even if I did have a little slip). Ayumi was smiling, as well as Koda Kumi, who giggled as well. Inuyasha how ever had a yet horny looking face on. He must have been happy to be able to see my thong under my mini skirt when I fell. _A horny judge.. how fascinating._ Sesshomaru however seemed blank as he sighed and stared up at the wall, looking up and down, looking for a clock for the time. _Yikes.._

The judges put down their pens as they all looked up. It was time to give their answer.

Ayumi Hamazaki was first to make her judgement, "Evaluation number one. Your pose. It was very cute and original. You have a very nice body and face, for modeling ads and for shoots. Your walk was elegant. A bit shaky here and there, and a slight bit too bouncy, the little fall wasn't good, but men would find that pretty sexy to be able to see your panties under there, but overall, I think you could become a very successful model, so thats a **YES**."

I stood still, smiling as I nodded, "Thank You."

_Yes ! I made it through one. Now, I just need two more yes' to make it through the auditions._

Koda Kumi looked up as she giggled as I tilted my head, "You. You are one silly, clumsy, yet adorable girl. Your pose was excellently attractive, but your walk.. Yikes.. I think you have what it takes.. but I think there will be other girls here with your potential.. so.. **No**."

I smiled once again and nodded. _Ughh ! Why'd I have to fall ? I'm such a clutz !_

Inuyasha looked up as he raised an eyebrow as he let out a little purr, that he THOUGHT I wouldn't be able to hear, "You are an amazing woman. Your body shape is extremely attractive. Your pose was gorgeous and striking. Your walk was bouncy but it still made me rawr. Even that little trip was okay, you DO have a good body afterall."

I smirked as I chuckled nervously, "T-Thank.. You.."

"And so, my answer.. **Yes**."

I smiled as I began to pat myself on the chest, _Thank god !_

As I patted myself on the chest in relief, I caught Inuyasha staring at them as they bounced up and down, due to the shaking from patting myself. I turned the other direction to Sesshomaru as Inuyasha's eyes followed as he let out a fiesty rawr. Ayumi Hamazaki patted him on the back, as she yelled in a hushed tone, "Stop Inuyasha ! You're so horny !"

Sesshomaru turned to look at me, strict, and emotionless, "**No**."

I stood in shook, _he just said.. No ! A meer no, come on faggot !_

Ayumi and Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru as they glared at him, ".. ... No ?"

Sesshomaru nodded as he turned to them as he faked a smile and emotionlessly replied, "Exactly. NO."

Ayumi feriously let out a loud "pfft", "And.. Why not ?"

Inuyasha jumps up as he stomps his hand on the table, "YEAH ! She's hot, you blind !"

Seshomaru smiled as he leaned on his fists, "Because. She looks like any other school girl you can find on highschool campus. She doesn't even look that beautiful. She's so NORMAL. And that trip, what sheer clumsiness ! That was definatly not attractive or sexy.. Her thong was green for gawd's sake. Doesn't match with her ensemble, at ALL."

Ayumi, Koda, and Inuyasha gasped, "You LOOKED there ?"

Sesshomaru chuckles as he turns to Inuyasha, "You looked there too, you know it, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha blushed red as he face the front, eyes closed, strict face on, "I did not, pervert."

Sesshomaru laughs as he leans his head to the other side of table, facing away from Inuyasha as he whispered under his breath, "Of course not."

I stood silent, listening to the overwhelming yet idiotic fight over seeing my.. thong.. but hey, it isn't even green ! Colour blind... I WOULD say something, but then they'd make me show them my thong.. ew !

Ayumi faced Kagome, "Okay, okay okay. It's a tie. So we need one more vote to determine it all, oh camera man !"

The camera man suddenly pops onto the stage.

_.. Camera.. Man !_

Ayumi whispers to the camera man, telling him the situation as he nods, "I watched you on the recording camera."

_What recording camera.. ! What the fuck .. ? They never filmed the auditions before.. !_

"And.. Yes. You were indeed very sexy."

Inuyasha springs up from his seat as he began dancing around, "YES ! I GET TO SEE YOU EVERY WEEK FROM NOW ON ! WHOOTTTT !"

I chuckled in embarrassment as I stepped off the stage and waved, "Thank you !" As I step down the stairs, I tripped once more as there was a loud bang.

Ayumi, Koda, and Inuyasha chuckled, "Aww. So cute."

Sesshomaru however sighed in anger, "Ughh.. You picked the ugliest girl to get on the show."

Inuyasha stomps as he whacks Sesshomaru, "SHE'S SO NOT UGLY, YOUR WHORE IS UGLY !"

Sesshomaru turns to Inuyasha as he slaps him, "She's not a WHORE, she's a stripper. Get it right, bitch !"

"I'm not a bitch ! I'm a SON of a bitch." Inuyasha states as he chuckles.

"What the fuck ? Your mother's a human. Your FATHER was the one that was a dog."

Inuyasha began to think, "Oh, yeah.. Whatever !"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru continue to babble as Ayumi and Koda looked at eachother.

"Wanna go out for a drink ?" Ayumi sighs as she stands up.

"Kay." Koda Kumi replies as they march out of the studio together.

_"Whatever ! You were born from the same person !" _

_"What the hell ? No I wasn't !"_

_"GAWD ! JUST SHUT UP AND GO FUCK YOUR 'STRIPPER'!"_

_"Why don't you go fuck your mom ?"_

_"SHE'S DEAD, ASSHOLE !"_

(For the record, Inuyasha is the first to talk, then it's Sesshomaru and the pattern goes on.. : D)

-------------------------------------------------

Well how'd you guys like that ? Lots of language, but pretty funny in a perverted way. Stay tuned, won't update.. TOO quickly. B) Awaiting 7 reviews.. or 5 perhaps ? Remember, not flames, constructive critism. R&R

-Janie


End file.
